Hong Jin Young
| birth_place = Gwangju, South Korea | occupation = Singer | years = 2006–present | height = | weight = | blood = | agency = IMH Entertainment Music K Entertainment KEYEAST Core Contents Media Mnet Media | associated = SWAN | sns = }} Hong Jin Young (홍진영) is a South Korean trot singer under IMH Entertainment. She originally debuted in 2007 as a member of the girl group SWAN before making her solo debut with her first single "Love Battery" on June 19, 2009. Career '2019: "Love is...", ''Lots of Love, contract dispute with Music K' On January 4, she released the ballad digital single "Love is...". She made a comeback on March 8 with her first studio album ''Lots of Love with "Love Tonight" as its title track.Soompi: Hong Jin Young Makes Glam Comeback With “Love Tonight” MV On August 23, Hong Jin Young posted on her personal Instagram stating she had filed a lawsuit against her agency, Music K, to terminate her exclusive contract in June due to being overworked and loss in payments.Soompi: Hong Jin Young Reveals That She Filed Lawsuit For Contract Termination Against Her Longtime Agency Her agency later released a statement rebutting the claims in her post.Soompi: Music K Entertainment Responds To Hong Jin Young’s Lawsuit For Contract Termination On September 19, she withdrew her application for contract termination after coming to an agreement with Music K.Soompi: Hong Jin Young Withdraws Contract Termination Request It was revealed on October 30 that she had set up her own one-man agency called IMH Entertainment and was preparing for a comeback.Soompi: Hong Jin Young Establishes Her Own Agency After Settling Dispute With Music K Entertainment Discography Studio albums * Lots of Love (2019) Mini albums * Life Note (2014) * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life (2016) Digital singles * "Love Battery" (2009) * "My Love" (2010) * "Boogie Man" (2013) * "The Moon Represents My Heart" (2016) * "Good Bye" (2018) * "Seoul" (2018) * "Love is..." (2019) Collaborations * "Mom and Dad's Christmas in the Pictures" (with Chae Yeon, Ahn Jin Kyung, Kwak Hyun Hwa) (2010) * "Cho Young Soo All Star - Hong Jin Young" (2015) * "You Are My Flower" (with DIA, Kim Yon Ja) (2017) * "Ring Ring" (with Kim Young Chul) (2017) * "I Kicked My Luck Off" (with Kang Ho Dong) (2018) OSTs * "Good Day OST Part.1" (2014) * "Mr. Back OST Part.3" (2014) * "All About My Mom OST Part.3" (2015) * "Fabricated City Special Song" (2017) Other releases * "Trot X-TD Collabo" (2014) Awards and nominations Gallery Hong Jin Young My Love promo photo.png|"My Love" Hong Jin Young Boogie Man promo photo.png|"Boogie Man" Hong Jin Young Life Note promo photo (1).png|''Life Note'' (1) Hong Jin Young Life Note promo photo (2).png|''Life Note'' (2) Hong Jin Young 2nd mini album promo photo (1).png|''The Most Beautiful Moment in Life'' (1) Hong Jin Young 2nd mini album promo photo (2).png |''The Most Beautiful Moment in Life'' (2) Hong Jin Young Fabricated City Special Song promo photo.png|"Fabricated City Special Song" Hong Jin Young Ring Ring promo photo.png|"Ring Ring" Hong Jin Young Good Bye promo photo.png|"Good Bye" (1) Hong Jin Young Good Bye promo photo 2.png|"Good Bye" (2) References Official links * Daum Cafe * Instagram * Twitch * Twitter * V Live * Weibo * YouTube ;IMH Entertainment * Website * Facebook * Instagram * Naver Post * Twitter * YouTube Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Soloists Category:Female soloists Category:2009 debuts Category:Hong Jin Young Category:Music K Entertainment